criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Nathan Pandit and Mia Loukas
“''I’m so eager to join you guys, but do I want to be a hero?” - Nathan Pandit “''Why are we still here? Just to suffer?” - Mia Loukas Nathan Pandit (नाथन पंडित); Age: 38 (biologically 37), Height: 5'11", Weight: 174 lbs, Blood: AB+ (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Coroner, Mighty Zooniverse Vet, Orchid Fanatics Club Member, Terrorist, Freelancing Veterinarian Mia Loukas; Age: 24, Height: 5'6", Weight: 135 lbs, Blood: B+ (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Beat Cop, T-Mobile Employee (via stolen identity) Appearances: Nathan doesn’t have any grays on his hair anymore and has sparks of white inside his eyes. He keeps his pink shirt and green shorts, but he now wears a sky blue coat with a black regular and white inverted N on the right and left side respectively and long socks that extend to his shins, with black and white words, “MISTER” and “NEGATIVE”, on the right and left socks respectively. He also wears an ID badge with his name, “Nathan P.”, and another copy of his name in Hindi on the bottom on the right side of his coat. When Nathan switches to either his dark or light side, his dialogue turns black or white respectively. Mia has now ditched her police uniform and shaved her head, making her nearly unrecognizable besides her face. She wears pink sunglasses, a white dust mask, a black shirt with a T-Mobile logo, black gloves that seemingly connect to the shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. She also wields a stolen M1911 with a orange flame pattern. She later dons her police uniform after returning back to the police. When predicting something, her body emits a red glow. She also has underlined dialogue during these moments. Personalities: Nathan, while back to his cool-headed and friendly self, feels guilty of the damage he has done as Mister Negative and is a bit of a coward. Nathan is willing to support his super-powered friends, but he feels unsure of becoming a hero as he was killed trying to be one a year ago. However, upon discovering a new power, Nathan slowly regains his courage and shows strong beliefs in himself and the others that need saving, encouraged of the memorable times he had with his team. Despite his light-hearted nature, Nathan can be very violent and vulgar against his enemies by using nearby objects to continuously beat them up with them while making disparaging and demeaning comments to their face. Said behavior is a result of both halves of Nathan’s light and dark powers, which became relevant after Nathan was purged of his corrupted personality as Mister Negative. Nathan uses both of these halves when in battle: being patient and focused at the enemy while being physically aggressive and using strategies that mostly harm them. Mia, in the other hand, has become depressed of her own demise, having been deteriorating into a social outcast that doesn’t need help at all. Because of her death, Mia acts closely like a nihilist and shows signs of self-preservation and anxiety of her identity being exposed. As an employee, Mia tries her best not to display any emotion to customers, fearing that she may be spotted by the police. Later on, after finally being caught by Nathan, Ramirez, Shirley, and Mick, Mia finally cracks and loses her hope and will to live, but not before realizing that her job of a police officer is still in her heart no matter how much history she tries to leave behind, even the accomplishments and the team who she is friends with. Powers and Abilities: After being affected by dimensional travel over ten times, Nathan has gained the ability to negatively affect the enemy with various status effects, such as poison, attack/defense decrease, dizziness, amnesia, stun, bleeding, confusion, burning, freezing, nausea, infected, delirium, intoxication, etc. This allows Nathan to easily fight his enemies while they are in a disadvantage, but the conditions could vary as they may have a chance of being immune to the effects or adapt to them. Nathan can only throw a maximum four effects against the enemy, so as he has to be careful of what he’s choosing as the effects are random and can last for 3 hours. To place a status effect on the enemy, Nathan has to attack them first when they’re in his range, allowing energy to come out of his body to infect the enemy with the status effect, which is able to go way far from Nathan. Nathan can also transfer his aliments to a chosen target, affecting them and replacing the first placed effects on them if Nathan attacked them first. Later on, Nathan uses a double-bladed lightsaber given to him by Alex that channels the yin and yang inside his body, allowing him to use light and dark attacks such as white threads and lightning bolts out of his hands. Derived from her paranoid personality, Mia has the ability to read precognitions in 10 seconds, which can warn Mia of incoming danger against various people including Mia herself or show what’s going to happen. While the power is bound in Mia’s body, it’s precognitions are universe-wide and can show various futures. The visions Mia sees lack in detail and simply show the end result. However, it can be helpful for Mia’s plans as it may show some of the misfortunes of people who may confront her. When in a skirmish or is locked in by enemies, Mia usually sees red afterimages of their future movements, allowing her to briefly make her move to avoid their attacks or sight. Nathan’s Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: D, Range: C, Durability: D, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Mia’s Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) Category:Blog posts